the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
United State of America
The "Castle of Communism" "A nation born from the ashes will die in the ashes!" -''The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus before he began the destruction of the rebelling super-city of Ryanstown.'' The United State of America is a land of poverty, disease, crime, and death. The black clouds looming over the American super cities as if the whole nation is cursed by the devil himself... Led by Presidential General Ryan Callister, the United State, sometimes called the State, rules over a few huge super cities, which provide the manpower to fuel the Regime's war machine. The State relies on a Communist government in order to maintain the fragile economy. Under General Callister, the people of the State are oppressed and cheated by their government. People on the inside have lost almost all connection to the outside world, only receiving real news upon being invaded by Kodian forces. Leadership Presidential General Ryan Callister is the iron fist beating the United State like a dead horse, keeping it the way it is forever. General Lubhsy was a high-ranking official in the Regime, and was responsible for causing a rebellion in the Kodian super city of Ryanstown. Upon failing, him and his remaining troops fled through the extensive sewer system. This event is known as the Ryanstown Rebellion. Average Life of a Citizen Under the State The average citizen lives in poverty in one of the super-cities. These over-popu;lated ghettos provide the perfect breeding ground for crime and espionage. Most people are members of a criminal organization, as they will most likely receive extra (stolen) food rations as payment. The highest class of people would be high ranking Regime officials, with the regular Regime soldier below them. The citizens are last, as they are thought to be expendable and useless. Most people do not have jobs, as the Communist government provides (a very small amount) of the necessary resources to survive. The only paying jobs are in the military, acting as cooks, engineers, doctors, scientists, etc. The sciences are restricted, and are usually banned outright, unles the research is being used for military research. People spend their days standing in lined for food, running from the Regime soldiers, stealing, killing, and robbing. If you neglect to do these things, you will either starve to death, or be killed yourself. History The United State rose from the weakness of the Democratic United States of America. Presidential General Ryan Callister was a general in the old United States, and realized the weakness of democracy. After a violent revolt, the State enacted the Regime Acts, which gave the Regime total military and policing power in the State. Upon discovering the crashed Kodians, the State immediately began discriminating against them, putting in place many "Jim Crow" laws. After Kodian Enterprises rose to the top of the economic food chain (after winning several court cases, which forced the State to change th economy back to being Capitalist), the State fell out of favor with people, until only the most loyal of its citizens stayed after Operation New Dawn.